


The Drum Solo Story

by talisha_jaynee



Series: how did you two meet? [7]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gen, this is so dumb, this story is so dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talisha_jaynee/pseuds/talisha_jaynee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the many ways that Tyler Joseph and Josh Dun met and formed their band twenty one pilots<br/>Idea from one of the many lies told by the band on how they started<br/>But this is the one about the drum solo story</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Drum Solo Story

Josh had just barely began holding items in his small hands before he was given a set of drumsticks. He was 3 month's old, he didn't know what to do with them, but he knew that when he used them against the small toy drum set his parents had, it made him happy. So he continued hitting the colorful round drums, sometimes mixing the order up, sometimes just going on what his parent's called 'instinct' (which Josh didn't understand, because he was a baby, but he liked how the word sounded).

"We really do have ourselves a drummer boy, huh?' His mother cooed every afternoon while Josh hit the small drum set, "maybe you'll grow up to be a famous drummer one day."

Josh practiced and practiced every day, making new sounds with the drums, experimenting with different combinations, until 6 months after his birth, he finally created his own solo. He quickly begged his parents to watch what he had created, not using words obviously because he didn't know any, and they invited their guests to watch as well. The guest's were the Joseph couple, who Josh recognized from the other few times that the pair had been over. But, Josh realized, the woman looked much bigger than when he last saw her. He didn't ponder on the thought for long though as he had a drum solo to show the two couples.

He got himself comfortable on one side of the drum kit and looked at all the adults smiling faces from the other side. Josh smiled back, before starting the gnarliest drum solo anyone had heard a 6 month old do. He was hitting all the different sized drums, making sick beats and patterns, and he knew he was making his parents proud.

But Josh was so focused on his drum solo that he didn't realized that the Joseph woman had gone into labor right at the beginning of the solo. Or realize that her and her husband had left Josh's solo for a few hours. Or that they sneaked back in at the end part of Josh's solo with a small bundle of blankets. But Josh finished, sweat dripping down his infant body, and looked for the praise he was going to receive.

"Dude, that was sick!" A high pitched voice that Josh had never heard before commented, making all the adults in the room jump and look frightened.

"What did you say?" The Joseph woman asked her husband, fear showing in her eyes.

He shook his head in response, "I didn't say anything. I think it was Tyler."

"Who's Tyler?" Josh wanted to ask, but because he was only 6 month's old it came out in baby noises, that were ignored by the adults.

"That's not normal is it?" he heard the Joseph woman asked Josh's mom.

"No," Josh's mom replied, "not even Josh can speak yet."

They were interrupted yet again by the high voice, "do you want to start a band?" They asked.

Josh assumed the question was asked at him, so he responded with very enthusiastic gurgles to the voice.

"Sick," they replied back. And the Joseph woman fainted.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so dumb they are so dumb  
> tumblr: gettingwastedonbutterbeer.tumblr.com  
> interview: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_lEAoa2IDsU


End file.
